


Stars

by v07



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v07/pseuds/v07
Summary: Ryo and Kenta stargaze and chat for a while.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Stars

Today Kenta and Ryo practiced a bit longer at the studio to make sure their next live performance will be perfect. It has already become dark outside. Now they were walking home through a park and chatting. 

“Ken-Ken, do you want to hang out with me for a bit?” Ryo said after looking at the sky.

“Sure. Is something the matter?”

“Oh everything’s alright~ It’s just that the sky is clear tonight so I wanted to stargaze and wondered if you’d like to join me.” 

“Stargaze? Now that you mention it, it is quite clear. And I wouldn’t mind keeping you company.”

“Let’s sit down this bench then.” Ryo said happily. They both sat down and looked up the sky. “It’s so beautiful. The mystery of space… Ah.” Something that Ryo saw in the sky surprised him. “Ken-Ken, even the star of my home planet is visible~ See?” The bassist said as he turned to look at Kenta and pointed vaguely at the sky.”

“Oh the bright star on the right?” Kenta guessed. “It is beautiful.”

“No… Not that one. This one.”

“Ah. I see. How is it called?” Kenta assumed that he saw at the right one this time. He turned his head to look at Ryo as he started to give more information about the star and his home planet excitedly. Now thinking about Ryo’s home planet, when did he start going along with Ryo’s alien gimmick? Was it right when they met or was it when Ryo told him more about his past? Either way it’s quite endearing to see Ryo talking passionately about space.

“The people on Earth are so interesting too. They laugh, they cry. All of them shine brilliantly like the stars in the sky… The couple on the left who are holding hands look so happy. I want to make everyone happy too...” Ryo smiled. “Lately I’ve been thinking about spending time more like people on Earth. For example getting a part-time job seems like fun but when I told this to Miyuki and Reon they advised me not to do it…” He said with a sad expression.

“I don’t see why you shouldn’t especially if you haven’t had a part-time job before. You’ll gain a lot of valuable experience. In my opinion you should go for it.”

“Yeah I don’t know why they were against it… Thank you for encouraging me~” Ryo started smiling again. “Also seeing you sometimes drinking makes me want to try it too… Once I’m twenty we’ll go drinking together right~?”

“You say that so frequently so of course we will. But first I’ll have to find a drink that you’d like. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

“I’ll look forward to it~” Ryo hummed.

“That being said we should probably head back to the share house soon. It’s getting late and I want you to be well rested for tomorrow.”

“Wait. Ken-Ken, can we stay a little longer?” Ryo asked. “I also wanted to say thank you…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for being my first friend. Ever since I met you and the rest of Gyroaxia every day has been so much more exciting. Before that my life was so bland I’m not sure if I was really living…”

Kenta sighed. “Oh, Ryo you don’t have to thank me for that. Until it’s your time to go back to your home planet I’ll be thankful to have you too.” He smiled. “I've been thinking... Today during practice I wasn't playing as well as yesterday. As the band’s leader I cannot ever allow that to happen. So I decided to stay and practice a bit longer. However what surprised me is that you chose to stay and practice with me when you didn’t make any mistakes today… It’s because of me isn’t it? So thank you too.”

“Yeah I noticed that you were a bit stressed today, Ken-Ken. So I decided to keep you company.” It is slightly embarrassing to know that Ryo knew but it doesn’t seem like the rest of the band’s members noticed. “Lately I’ve wanted to spend more and more time with you. I’ve been daydreaming of going to the aquarium with you to see sea creatures like jellyfishes. They remind me of my home planet a bit. Going to an amusement park could be fun too.”

“I agree. Going to the aquarium should be entertaining. We could head there someday.”

“Experiencing anything with you is entertaining really and… What about this?” Kenta got a bit surprised as he felt Ryo’s hand on his own. Ryo’s cheeks were slightly flushed and he was smiling. Seeing him like this was quite rare and adorable.

Kenta chuckled. “I enjoy spending time with you too. It’s easy to forget my worries when we’re together” He said as he intertwined their fingers together.

“Ken-Ken, I wanna experience so many things with you…” Kenta felt Ryo grasp his hand a bit firmer.

He smiled. “Me too, Ryo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gyroaxia's interviews gave me an idea so I decided to write about it.


End file.
